


Kickball

by stiles_savvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiles_savvy/pseuds/stiles_savvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOUNG Teen Wolf. Stiles plays a game of Kickball as a kid that mirrors a certain lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickball

Kickball

            Stiles Stilinski waited. And waited. And waited. He wasn’t _that_ bad at kickball. It was down to him, Scott and Greenburg. And Greenburg was always last.

            “I’ll take Scott” yelled Danny.

            “Wait, wait, wait.” Stiles began “You gotta pick us together Danny. You know that!”

            “But the numbers aren’t right if you both are on my team!”

            “Put me on your team, and I’ll show you the handcuffs I took from my Dad”

            “Fine”

            Danny’s whine could be heard across the field.  All the boys lined up as Jackson’s team took the outfield. Stiles sat watching the boys. Thinking about the little strawberry blonde girl in class. He liked the way that her hair swung from side to side when it was in a ponytail. And the way she raised her hand when the teacher asked a question. And how she would scrunch up her nose at the lunch table when people tried to offer her orange slices.

            He turned his head to try to find her on the playground. He went to her usual spot on the swings. Lydia loved the swings. He overheard her once say that she thought that must be what flying feels like. If only she could have wings like a bird; but humans aren’t even close to being aerodynamic enough to support flying. Stiles went home that day to research bird flight and what the word aerodynamic even meant.

            He checked the next spot, which were the monkey bars. She used to go on them more often. However, there happened to be an incident where Stiles might have dared Scott to pull on her skirt while she was dangling. Stiles hadn’t realized that Scott would pull them all the way down. He felt so bad for the rest of the day that he went home crying to his Mom about how he was the worst person ever.

            She quickly assured him that he was, not in fact, the worst person ever.

            “Stiles!” Scott hissed into his ear. “Its your turn”

“Wuh? Huh? Already?” Stiles leapt to his feet. Kickball wasn’t his best game. His legs were a little too long for his body, which made it hard for him to kick it at the right angle.

_Okay, deep breathes Stilinski. Eye on the ball. Foot on the ball. You can do this. Just don’t get distracted. If you can kick it, everything will be okay. Just kick the ball Stilinski._

Stiles looked up into Jackson’s eyes as he hurtled the ball towards him. Quick glance to the right to check the bases.

Strawberry blonde hair.

_She’s watching. Oh god. What if I mess up. What if I don’t kick the ball. Focus!_

Stiles looks back at the ball, closes his eyes and swings his foot forward. He can feel the contact of the ball but is too afraid to open his eyes.

_One, two, three…open._

The ball is soaring over all the boy’s heads. Farther than anyone in the outfield. All he can do is stare. His body is frozen in shock. Eye’s wide in continual surprise. He can hear Scott telling him to run. He can hear Danny yelling at him to run.

            He looks over at first base, and Lydia Martin pressed up against the fence. Her fingers laced between the metal. Her eye’s mirror Stiles’. He is looking at her, awe written all over her face.

            “Run!” Her voice is clear and the only thing he can hear on the field.

            And run he does. Over the first base, over the second, jumping over third. And suddenly his is running home. Home to the base. Home to the little strawberry blonde clapping her hands and jumping up and down from behind the chain link fence.

            And she will sit in her chain link fence for years to come. The defense system she put up to protect herself from little boys with sparkling brown eyes and a knack for running back to her.

 

 


End file.
